Quand le coeur bat la raison
by Manaji
Summary: Un criminel décide de se venger de Shinichi pour ça il enlève Ran et menace de la tuer si il ne donne aucun signe de vie. Conan décide de prendre un remede D'Ai et de se manifester.Grosse erreur!Les hommes en noir n'attendait que ça.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Shi...nichi...

C'était un jour de fin de printemps, les cerisiers était en fleurs et un vents doux soufflait dans la ville de Tokyo.  
Ran Mouri marchait tranquillement portant un sachet de course bien remplie, elle s'arrêta en passant près d'un écran géant, écoutant plus attentivement le présentateur.

- Au dernière nouvelle la police n'a toujours pas réussit à retrouver le prisonnier répertorier 714, Kenzo Fujini un meurtrier imprévisible ayant été arrêter il y a trois ans, si vous apercevait cet personne barricader vous et appeler immédiatement la police!!

Le portrait de l'homme s'afficha sur l'écran géant puis laissa place à la météo.  
"C'est effrayant!!"  
Mais Ran pensa vite à autre chose en voyant l'heure afficher sur sa montre.  
"Déjà si tard, il faut que je me dépêche pour préparer le dîner!!!"  
Elle décida d'empruntée une rue parallèle afin d'arriver plus vite chez elle, grave erreur.  
- Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir préparer pour Conan?  
- Pourquoi pas quelque chose de bien saignant?!  
- Ah oui, bonne...  
Elle écarquilla les yeux terrifiée et avant d'avoir pu tenter le moindre mouvement de karaté, Ran sentit une quelque chose d'humide et de puant ce coller sous son nez.  
" Du chloroforme!!Non!!"  
- Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ma vengeance!!!Tiens toi près SHINICHI KUDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Alors quel allait s'évanouir, Ran eut une dernière pensée.  
"Shi...nichi..."

_A suivre..._

**Bon comme vous avez put le voir ce n'est qu'un tous petit prologue la suite arrivera bientôte, j'attend vos avis avec impatience**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: Coup de portable!! Coup de theatre!!

Conan était chez le professeur Agasa et parlait d'un piège pour capturer les hommes en noir; ils furent interrompus dans leur dialogue par la sonnerie d'un portable.

- Dit-moi Shinichi, c'est ton portable, non?  
- Si, attendez un instant!!  
Conan pris son noeud papillon transformeur de voix le régla sur la voix de Shinichi(sur la sienne quoi).  
- C'est Ran...  
- Vous avez disqutée, il y a a peine 1 h!!  
- Elle a surement oublier de me dire quelque chose.  
il pris le portable et dit:  
- Allo, Ran?  
Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de la jeune fille qui lui répondit, c'était une voix d'homme, rapeuse et enroué par l'alcool.  
- Non, ce n'est pas Ran!! Ca fait longtemps Shinichi Kudo!!!  
-...Qui êtes-vous?  
-Kenzo Fujini, celui que tu as fait enfermée, il y a 3 ans pour plusieurs meurtres en série, sans toi j'aurais réussit a m'enfuir et je ne serais jamais aller en prison. Aujourd'hui tu vas payer!!  
- Et Ran!!!Qu'as tu fais a Ran?!  
- Oh, mais je vois que tu y tiens a ta petite chérie!!  
- Enfoiré!!!!  
- Garde tes insultes pour plus tard, en, véritée a la base je ne voulais pas l'attaquer mais il parrait que tu avais disparue alors je me suis dit qu'en forçant un peu les choses, je te trouverais!!  
- Et qu'est ce que tu attend de moi?!  
- Je veux que d'en minimum 2 jours, tu passe à la télé et que tu annonces relever mon défi, si dans se lapse de temps tu n'es pas apparu ,couic, ta petite amie rejoindra mes autres victimes!!  
- je suppose que je ne dois pas prévenir la police?  
- Je m'en suis déja charger donc ne te donne pas ce mal!!  
Conana chercha un truc quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire gagner du temps mais rien ne lui vint.  
- N'oublie pas deux jours...  
- ATTEND!!!!!Merde, il a raccrochez!!!  
- Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Shinichi?!  
- Pas le temps de vous expliquez, je fil chez Ran!!!  
- Mais, attend, Shinichi!!!  
Conan était déja bien loin, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil, il enfourcha son skate-board a energie solaires et fonça vers le bureau de detective Mouri.  
" Merde, Ran!!!Je te jure que je te sauverais!!"

Quand il arriva devant chez les Mouri, il nota plusieurs choses étranges, des voitures de police était garée juste devant, ainsi que la voiture d'Eri (la mère de Ran).  
Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboula en coup de vent dans le bureau de Kogoro!!  
- Monsieur Kogoro!!!  
- Conan, c'est maintenant que tu rentre?!  
- ce n'est pas le moment!!Ran a été enlevée!!!  
- Comment est -tu au courant?!  
- je...Quoi?!  
Ils s'aperçut enfin que l'inspecteur Méguré et Eri se trouvait également dans la pièces.  
Kogoro lui tendit un message. "Si d'en deux jours, Shinichi kudo n'a pas accepter mon défi devant les médias, votre fils mourrat, alors fait en sorte de le convaincre." Signer : Kenzo Fujini  
- Cet enfoiré, il signe même sa lettre et comment on pourrait le convaincre ,l'autre, alors qu'il a lui aussi disparu!!!  
Conan décida alors d'entervenir.  
- Mais Shinichi-onisan est déja au courant!!!  
- Quoi?!  
- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a appeler pour me prévenir!!!  
- Tu as son numéros de portable?!Donne le moi je dois l'appeler!!  
- heu...Oui.  
Conan décida de le noter sur un papier malgrée la situation ambigus dans laquel, il se trouvait.  
Il le donna a Kogoro et disant ce sentir mal courut dans sa chambre.  
Quand le signe appel en cour s'afficha sur son portable, il décrocha immédiatement.  
- Allo?!  
- c'est Mouri a l'appareil, c'est a p)ropos de...  
- Oui, je suis au courant, le raviseur vient m'appeler!  
- Mais comment?  
- Il a utiliser le portable de Ran, pour ne pas quelle s'inquiète je lui donnait des nouvelle régulière!  
- Bon, la question n'est pas là, il faut que tu revienne immédiatement et que tu dise à ce pshychopate que tu accepte son défis!!!  
- Je ne peux pas...  
- QUOI?! Tu Te FOu DE MOI?!  
Ce n'est pas ça mais...  
"J'ai retrouver mon coprs de 7 ans et donc je ne peut pas passer à la télé!! Ca le fait pas trop ça!!"  
- Ecoutez, pourquoi croyez vous que j'ai du partir?!Moi, aussi ma vie est en danger!!  
Un long silence ce fit entendre au bout du fil et par conséquence dans la pièce d'a côtés.  
- ...Que veuc tu dire?  
- ...Je crois... que de petites explication s'impose.

A suivre...

**J'ai eu un petit problème avec ce chapitre qui m'a tout fait recommencez!!!Quel horreur!!! Enfin d'après vous que va révellez Shinichi!!  
La course contre la montre vient de commencez!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
